I'm Gay
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel - Twincest - Bill/Tom Mélange de vacances, d'un Bill exaspérant à souhait, d'un Tom qui lui cède tout, de sexe et d'une promesse, le tout teinté d'une petite dose d'humour.


Bonjour !

Tout dernier os, écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu pour un échange d'os, où je devais inclure deux extraits de cent mots d'un autre auteur.

Je vous livre le résultat x)

* * *

**I'm Gay**

Bill maintint la note quelques secondes de plus avant de laisser sa voix s'éteindre. Il ouvrit les yeux, reposant son casque sur le micro et rencontra le regard de son frère de l'autre côté de la vitre. Celui-ci lui souriait doucement, les yeux brillants.  
Le brun passa dans la pièce d'à côté et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.  
« C'est enfin fini » souffla-t-il. « A nous les vacances, le soleil, la mer, le sable... le-»  
« C'est bon je crois qu'on a compris » le coupa Tom en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
Bill grogna et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le sol, son air se faisant rêveur et son regard distant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et sa mine réjouie s'assombrit.

« Sauf qu'après ça, on reprendra encore à un rythme d'enfer qui ne nous laissera pas une seconde pour respirer. »  
Tom enroula un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Bill se laissa faire sans protester, posant de lui-même sa tête contre son épaule.  
« T'es pas croyable, on a à peine fini les derniers enregistrements, et on est en vacances depuis seulement quelques minutes, que déjà tu songes à après. »  
Tom secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.  
« Je préfère encore quand tu faisais la liste de ce dont on va profiter. Surtout que t'as oublié une chose essentielle »

Bill se redressa et tourna son visage vers le sien, soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. Tom fit de même et ils ne se retrouvèrent séparés d'uniquement quelques ridicules centimètres.  
« Le sexe »  
Bill leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant, et le gratifia à son tour d'un coup de coude.  
« Obsédé. »  
Tom lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, mais à la limite du sadisme, son doigt venant tapoter le bout du nez de son jumeau.  
« Oublie pas ta promesse»  
Bill se renfrogna et repoussa Tom loin de lui d'un geste agacé.  
« Comment tu veux que j'oublie ? Tu me le rappelles en permanence ! T'es chiant putain ! » S'énerva-t-il.  
Tom se révélait être vraiment lourd, par moment, et Bill s'exaspérait déjà de son comportement alors que les vacances venaient de débuter.

Il délaissa le canapé mais Tom le rattrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui, le faisant tomber assis sur ses genoux. Il enlaça sa taille et enfouit son visage dans ses dreads noires, sa bouche se frayant un passage jusqu'à son oreille.  
« Excuse-moi, je sais que je suis soulant » souffla-t-il « Mais c'est juste, moi, okay ? Tu me connais après tout » Il effleura son lobe du bout de la langue, et Bill tourna son regard vers le sien, le dévisageant intensément.  
« Je sais Tom. Juste… » Bill encadra son visage de ses mains, rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes « Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, alors ne l'oublie pas ».  
Il lui vola un chaste baiser que Tom s'empressa d'approfondir, glissant sa main dans la nuque de Bill pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Bill sourit contre sa bouche et se tourna totalement face à lui, faufilant une main entre les petites tresses pour s'y accrocher alors que son frère happait sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.

[…]

Non, il avait beau s'y appuyer de toutes ses forces, sauter dessus, tasser le plus possible, nicher ses boxers dans le moindre coin de la valise, rien n'y faisait, il était techniquement irréalisable de faire rentrer tous ses vêtements à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tas de t-shirt qui le narguaient, soigneusement empilés sur le lit, et soupira longuement. Il allait devoir prendre un troisième bagage, et Tom allait le tuer. Ou peut être pouvait-il caser quelques unes de ses affaires dans un sac de son frère ?  
Ce dernier lui avait fait promettre de ne pas en emmener plus de deux, histoire de ne pas être trop encombré à l'aéroport et lors de leurs trajets en général, mais Bill ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner les habits restants ici.  
Il passa une main dans ses dreads lâchées et secoua la tête. Il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Ne restait plus qu'une seule solution.  
« Tomi ? » appela-t-il de sa voix la plus séductrice.  
« Quoi encore ? » grogna Tom qui finissait de boucler ses affaires dans la pièce adjacente.

C'était au moins la quatrième fois que Bill l'appelait pour des broutilles, et cela commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs, qui étaient pourtant déjà bien mis à vif par le fait qu'il allait devoir prendre l'avion durant des heures. Non seulement il détestait toujours autant se trouver dans une vulgaire coque de métal au milieu des airs, malgré le nombre de fois où il avait pris l'avion, mais en plus le trajet allait durer un temps infini, et il était certain que Bill allait piailler sans s'arrêter, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil, pour finir par s'endormir, affalé sur lui, alors que Tom serait trop stressé pour réussir à faire de même. Il nota mentalement d'emporter une des boites de somnifère qui leur avait de trop nombreuse fois servies ces derniers temps, et se dirigea à contrecœur jusqu'à la chambre de Bill. Oui, il aimait son frère, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il le trouvait réellement emmerdant parfois.

A peine avait-il posé un pied dans la pièce qu'un corps se pressa contre lui, le collant contre le mur, et qu'une main se faufila sans plus de cérémonie au fond de son sous-vêtement.  
« Houlà Bill ! » s'étonna Tom « T'as une poussée de testostérone ou quoi ? »  
Il plaqua ses paumes contre les épaules de son frère, cherchant à le repousser doucement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une petite gâterie, mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps pour ça.  
« To-om ! » Geignit Bill « Laisse-toi faire ! » ordonna-t-il alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour du pénis de son double, faisant rouler la peau chaude entre ses phalanges.  
Tom se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, et surtout pour ne pas céder. Le comportement de Bill était suspect, et il savait qu'il ne risquerait pas d'abimer son vernis récemment posé s'il n'avait rien à y gagner. Ses yeux parcoururent vivement la chambre, et il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard tomba successivement sur une valise pleine à craquer, une deuxième à moitié fermée et un reste assez important de vêtements qui trainaient sur le lit.

Il souffla et recula Bill d'un geste doux, mais ferme.  
« Non »  
Bill le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur et Tom répéta. « Non »  
« Non quoi ? » questionna Bill sur un ton innocent –trop innocent – alors que son regard suivait la direction de celui de Tom sur ses bagages à moitié terminés.  
« Non, tu ne prendras pas une troisième valise ! » s'exclama Tom « On va à la plage Bill ! Sur une île en plus ! Pas besoin de parader dans des tenues hyper-fashion-sexy, un ou deux maillots de bains suffiront ! Et encore, ça c'est si je t'oblige pas à te balader nu. » Il marqua une pause et rajouta d'un ton à la limite du pervers « Je t'ai dit que la plage était privée ? »  
Les yeux de Bill roulèrent dans leurs orbites.  
« T'es vraiment pas croyable. Un vrai vicieux »  
« Tu me rends vicieux » déclara l'ancien dreadé en caressant délicatement sa joue.  
Bill se rapprocha de lui, empiétant largement sur son espace personnel « Alors, pour réussir à te rendre aussi vicieux, j'ai droit à une récompense non ? » susurra-t-il tout en intensifiant son regard déjà assombri par son fard noir.  
Tom fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, avant de répliquer avec un sourire. « Va fermer ta deuxième valise et abandonne le reste, je ne céderai pas sur ce point ! »

[…]

Tom intercala la troisième valise de Bill dans le coffre de son Audi et maudit son frère intérieurement. Pourquoi Bill ne lui obéissait-il jamais ? C'était franchement agaçant ! Il re-claqua le coffre et fit le tour de la voiture, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié sur le trottoir. Bill était sensé faire de même à l'intérieur de la maison, et il le vit sortir tranquillement, un paquet de Skittels à la main, verrouillant négligemment la porte d'entrée avant de se diriger vers lui avec un grand sourire.  
« Prêt à partir ? » Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et Tom sourit à son tour avant de l'attirer à lui pour le gratifier d'un baiser tendre. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, ils arboraient tous deux un air particulièrement niais.  
« En route ! »

[…]

Déjà deux heures qu'ils roulaient et Bill n'avait cessé de chanter les vieux tubes qui passaient à la radio depuis le début du trajet. Tom prenait sur lui, tentant de rester concentrer sur la route pour ne pas craquer et bâillonner son cher et tendre jumeau avec sa propre écharpe argentée ridiculement brillante.  
« Tom ! » l'appela Bill « Arrête-toi dès que tu peux, j'ai trop envie d'aller aux toilettes ! » le supplia-t-il.  
Tom aperçut un panneau indiquant une aire de repos et s'engagea dans la route qui y menait, bénissant intérieurement la vessie de Bill de lui permettre ce petit moment de repos.

Il se dirigea à la pompe à essence, comptant bien profiter de la pause pour refaire le plein alors que Bill courait presque hors du véhicule pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de la station service. Il le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré avant de sortir à son tour de la voiture pour enfiler des gants et saisir le tuyau d'essence.  
Cette situation lui en rappelait une autre et il sourit ironiquement. Puis son air se fit légèrement sadique. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, s'il devait retourner en arrière de quelques semaines, il referait exactement le même geste. C'était peut-être mal et tout ce qu'on voulait de mauvais, cela avait eu un fort effet soulageant, il ne pouvait le nier, même si ça leur avait apporté quelques problèmes.  
Il chassa les événements des deux derniers mois de son esprit et se re-concentra sur sa tâche.

Il leur restait encore deux bonnes heures de route avant d'arriver à Frankfurt. Ils avaient décidés de prendre une chambre d'hôtel sur place pour prendre l'avion le lendemain, histoire d'être tranquille et de pouvoir prendre tout leur temps. Ils auraient très bien pu prendre l'avion d'Hamburg à Frankfürt, mais Tom évitait le plus possible ce moyen de transport hautement effrayant, préférant le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur sa petite voiture confortable. Et puis il aimait bien conduire, quand il n'était pas poursuivi par des fans sur l'autoroute. Il soupira, heureusement ils avaient été plutôt tranquille ces derniers temps, il faut dire que le rendu du procès avait été plutôt refroidissant pour les éventuelles personnes tentées de poursuivre leur harcèlement exécrable.  
Et c'était tant mieux pour eux, leur relation était déjà suffisamment compliquée à dissimuler, et terriblement stressante, et ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de subir une pression de plus.

[…]

Tom abandonna la valise qu'il tenait à la main quelque part dans la pièce et s'affala directement sur le large lit double, ne daignant pas accorder la moindre attention à la splendeur de la chambre qui l'entourait. Il était complètement indiffèrent à cette débauche de luxe, il y était tellement habitué que c'était devenu quelque chose de totalement banal. Blasant.  
Un corps s'écrasa sur lui et il ronchonna, uniquement pour le principe, vu qu'il aimait sentir son jumeau au dessus de lui, cela le renvoyait à des souvenirs très peu décents et il adorait ça. Ledit jumeau délaissa son torse pour s'aplatir sur le dos à ses côtés, laissant échapper un long soupir de lassitude.

« Si tu savais comme je suis crevé, c'est vraiment fatiguant les voyages en voiture… » Se plaignit-t-il tout en passant une main derrière sa nuque, son regard rivé sur le plafond parfaitement blanc.  
« A qui le dis-tu » maugréa Tom « Heureusement que t'as passé les deux dernières heures à dormir pendant que je conduisais.» remarqua-t-il ironiquement en insistant sur le ''Je''.  
« Flemmard » le taquina Bill.  
Tom le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule et le dreadé se releva sur les coudes, lui adressant un regard noir.  
« Je t'interdis de me frapper, même doucement » ordonna-t-il.  
« J'avais oublié qu'on ne tape pas les femmes » Tom lui tira la langue « Tu vas porter plainte ? Je t'ai au moins déboité l'épaule ! »  
Bill émit un son entre un cri de protestation et un grognement alors qu'il grimpait à quatre pattes au dessus de son frère, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.  
« Tu vas voir qui fait la femme, Tom ! »  
Il agrémenta ses paroles d'un coup de bassin brutal, enfonçant le guitariste dans le matelas. Tom sourit perversement et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres.  
« Oh oui Bill, montre-moi encore combien tu es homme » se moqua-t-il avant d'agripper le cou de son frère pour l'attirer à lui et plaquer sauvagement leurs lèvres, gémissant dans le baiser.

[…]

Bill poussa une dernière fois en lui avant de jouir dans un râle, s'effondrant sur le torse en sueur de son frère qui était venu à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Tom l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, complètement perdu dans cet état de plénitude que lui procurait toujours l'orgasme. Une des choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde était de faire l'amour avec Bill au creux des draps de soie, dans une chambre qui suintait le luxe et la luxure. Heureusement pour lui, cela arrivait souvent, très souvent. Mais cela lui avait particulièrement manqué ces derniers temps. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient fait l'amour lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux, mais leurs draps n'était pas aussi soyeux et agréables, et il avait fini par apprécier de coucher dans les hôtels, ça rajoutait encore une touche d'interdit à ses yeux, et il raffolait de tout ce qui était défendu.

Bill remua légèrement, cherchant à se défaire de l'étreinte compressive de Tom pour parvenir à reprendre sa respiration plus à son aise, mais son double le maintint plus fermement contre lui. Encore une chose que Tom affectionnait beaucoup, c'était de sentir le corps entièrement nu de son frère contre le sien après l'amour, leurs peaux encore transpirantes le plus en contact possible. Bill bougonna doucement quand Tom le pressa contre lui, mais le laissa faire. Il était trop fatigué pour lutter, beaucoup trop fatigué. Et puis il pouvait bien lui céder, pour une fois.

[…]

Le jour s'était à peine levé, et seuls quelques pâles rayons de soleil effleuraient timidement son visage. Tom dégagea délicatement son front des quelques dreads rebelles qui le barraient, et Bill geignit plaintivement, sortant lentement, mais sûrement, de sa douce torpeur. Il papillonna des yeux alors que Tom lui chuchotait qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller. Remarquant que son jumeau ne dormait maintenant plus, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et lui intima une dernière fois de se lever pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard à l'aéroport.

De l'avis de Bill, il était indécemment trop tôt pour quitter le sommeil, et il pesta contre son si cruel frère qui osait l'empêcher de dormir tranquillement. Il se retourna à plat ventre et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, fuyant la lumière du jour et tentant de repartir chez Morphée.  
« Bill » insista Tom « Fais pas ton gamin et lève-toi ! »  
« Va te faire foutre Tom » répliqua peu aimablement l'endormi en enfonçant davantage son visage dans le coussin.  
« Tu l'as déjà fais. Allez débout ! » Tom tira sur les draps qui le recouvrait et Bill jura.  
« Putain ! Dégage de là et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

S'il y avait une chose que Tom détestait par-dessous tout, c'était bien de devoir réveiller Bill quand celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Malheureusement pour lui cela arrivait presque aussi souvent que les fois où ils faisaient l'amour dans une chambre d'hôtel. Un mal pour un bien. Par bonheur, la balance penchait beaucoup plus du côté bien, mais au vu de l'irascibilité croissante de Bill au réveil, il craignait que la tendance ne tarde à s'inverser dans quelques temps.

Ne se résignant pas à lâcher l'affaire, il fit basculer Bill sur le dos et enroula ses doigts autour de ses poignets pour le tirer en position assise.  
« Bill, pour la dernière fois, DEBOUT ! » le somma Tom.  
Bill se débattit, s'échappant de la poigne de Tom, et cria.  
« C'est ta faute si je suis fatigué ! Toi et ta manie de vouloir toujours faire l'amour dès qu'on est dans un hôtel ! »  
Exaspéré par tant de mauvaise foi, Tom se retint tout de même de lui faire remarquer que c'était lui qui lui avait sauté dessus, pour ne pas l'énerver davantage. A la place, il se mit à genoux sur le lit, séparé de Bill de quelques ridicules millimètres.  
« Si ça te fatigue tant, on a qu'à échanger les positions la prochaine fois » susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
« Va te faire voir »  
Bill le repoussa et sauta hors du lit, s'enfuyant dans la salle de bain dont il claqua bruyamment la porte. Tom porte une main à son front, en profitant pour replacer correctement son bandeau, et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas, terriblement las.

Il envisagea l'idée de faire une sieste avant de partir, après tout Bill allait prendre du temps pour se préparer, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait fallu qu'ils se réveillent à l'aube. C'était toujours à cause de Bill qu'il fallait se lever tôt, et c'était constamment le premier à râler pour ça, ne se rendant sûrement pas compte que tout était purement de sa faute. De toute façon, Tom faisait toujours ce que Bill voulait, c'était ça ou un inévitable caprice, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Mais Bill était si attendrissant et mignon quand il était satisfait que Tom lui pardonnait tout, et lui pardonnerait toujours tout, aussi irritant que Bill puisse être.

[…]

Le passage à l'aéroport s'était transformé en véritable parcours du combattant, mais maintenant ils étaient dans leur avion, et ils n'en bougeraient plus. Du moins jusqu'à l'escale à San Francisco, mais c'était dans plusieurs heures, ils avaient le temps de s'y préparer mentalement. En cet instant, Tom était surtout en train de se préparer au décollage imminent. Il avait bien tenté de s'endormir, mais avec Bill qui ne cessait de remuer sur son siège à côté de lui, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Surtout quand il accompagnait ses trémoussements d'une chansonnette stupide et qu'il lui balançait quelques coups de coude au passage.

« Bill, je t'en supplie arrête ça » le pria Tom « je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais arrête d'être aussi…chiant »  
« Quoi ? » Bill s'offusqua « Chiant ? Mais va te faire voir Tom ! ».  
Bill croisa les bras sur son torse et prit une mine boudeuse, détournant le visage à l'opposé de Tom. Ce dernier ne put retenir un sourire satisfait, au moins il était tranquille pour un petit moment. Bill attacha sa ceinture et il fit de même, sentant son appréhension qui s'était magiquement évaporée revenir en dix fois plus intense.

L'avion commença à avancer à vitesse lente, et Tom accrocha ses mains sur les accoudoirs, ses ongles s'y plantant de plus en plus profondément à mesure que l'appareil prenait de la vitesse. Il lui sembla que parcourir l'entièreté de la piste prenait un temps infini, et il ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. C'était toujours le décollage le plus dur, avec l'atterrissage. Une fois qu'ils étaient en l'air, il avait tendance à se détendre de manière encore inexpliquée, mais le reste restait une épreuve très dure pour ses nerfs.

Une main douce se posa sur la sienne et il prit une longue inspiration ; un corps se pencha vers lui et il expira lentement ; une deuxième main recala derrière son oreille une tresse qui s'était échappée et il se relaxa subtilement. Il sentit l'avion vibrer et il trembla à son tour, ses paupières se plissant tellement il était crispé. L'avion décolla, une bouche se plaqua contre la sienne, une langue se faufila à l'intérieur jusqu'à trouver sa jumelle, et il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à ces lèvres humides et chaudes qui se pressaient agréablement contre les siennes et qu'à ce baiser langoureux que Bill lui prodiguait.

Leurs lèvres se détachaient, se cherchaient, se retrouvaient, se dévoraient, et se détachaient à nouveau. Tom ne sut pas combien de temps dura ce manège, mais toujours était-il que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils volaient déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il adressa un sourire resplendissant à son double et il déboucla la ceinture de sécurité pour se pencher davantage et le serrer dans ses bras, la câlinant tendrement.  
« Je boude toujours » chuchota Bill contre son oreille.  
« Ca se voit » l'asticota Tom « Si c'est comme ça que tu boudes, tu peux me bouder toute ta vie si tu veux » ajouta-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur son front, puis sur le reste de son visage.  
Bill ronronna sous l'attention et miaula « Je bouderais plus tard » avant de se coller à lui pour une énième session bisous, se détachant à son tour et soulevant l'accoudoir pour s'enfoncer avec Tom au fond des sièges, les dissimulant des regards trop curieux. La rangée adjacente à la leur était vide, et ça les arrangeait bien. Terriblement bien.

[…]

« Tu vois, je trouve que j'ai vraiment besoin de ces vacances. C'est que deux petites semaines, mais ça va me faire le plus grand bien. Je suis tellement stressé avec toutes ces histoires d'album et de fans. Maintenant que tout est fini d'enregistrer, je trouve que j'ai vraiment le droit de me reposer, tu vois ? »  
Tom acquiesça vaguement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille inattentive le monologue de son frère qui durait déjà depuis une bonne heure. Si Bill pouvait se rendormir comme pour les six premières heures du trajet, ça l'arrangerait beaucoup, mais son corps avait visiblement refait le plein d'énergie, et cherchait à en dépenser le plus possible par le biais de la parole.

« De plus, ça va me permettre de faire une véritable pause, loin des fans, du moins j'espère, et de me ressourcer pleinement, pour repartir du bon pied. Tu vois, on va reprendre avec la promo pour notre cd, et, en espérant qu'il se vende bien, en tournée. Une longue tournée, mondiale, tu te rends compte ? Ca va vraiment être fatiguant. Surtout que je vais devoir aussi consacrer une partie de mon temps à Billy Future, d'ailleurs j'ai énormément d'idée ! Tu vois, rien qu'hier, dans la voiture, j'ai pensé à un nouveau truc totalement génial ! Faudra que je t'explique. Tu vois, je m'engage dans un projet qui me tiens à cœur, et c'est enrichissant personnellement, tu vois ? »

Tout ce que Tom savait, c'est que si Bill utilisait encore une fois l'expression « Tu vois », il se crèverait lui-même les yeux pour qu'il puisse lui répondre que non, il ne pouvait pas voir !, et pour que Bill ne puisse plus prononcer ces deux mots qu'il commençait vraiment à haïr.

« Enfin, le plus important c'est que je vais pouvoir bronzer au soleil, et me baigner complètement nu pour aller me faire baiser dans l'eau par tous les autochtones de l'île qui me prendront si fort et si bien que j'aurais 483 orgasmes d'affilée. Tu vois ?»  
« Hum hum »  
« Tom, tu m'écoutes pas du tout » lui reprocha Bill.  
« Si si, t'as dis que t'aller te faire baiser par tous les …QUOI ? » Tom se redressa subitement sur son siège, lui jetant un regard accusateur « Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »  
« Bien sûr » Le dreadé se rapprocha de son double, glissant une main le long de sa joue. « J'ai dit que j'allais me faire prendre par toute une pléiade d'inconnus, et que j'allais adorer ça ! »  
« Bill ! » Tom le pointa du doigt « Tu oserais te faire baiser par un illustre connard à la vue de tous, alors que même moi j'ai pas le droit ? Mais c'est ignoble ! » S'emporta Tom « Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? »  
« Tom » Bill se frappa le front d'un air désespéré « C'était de l'humour ! De l'humour ! Retire-toi le doigt que t'as dans le cul et détends-toi ! »

Tom sourit, immédiatement soulagé, et se rapprocha de Bill d'un air prédateur.  
« En parlant de doigts et de fesses, ça te dirait de faire l'amour là, maintenant ? »  
« L'amour dans un avion ? Oh Tom, tu es tellement cliché ! »  
« Allez, Bill ! » Tom enjamba les genoux de son frère, se retrouvant assis sur lui. Il cala une main de part et d'autre de sa tête et prit une moue suppliante. « Faut bien que tu te fasses pardonner de la frayeur que tu viens de me faire »  
« Et toi, je te rappelle que tu dois te faire pardonner d'avoir dit que j'étais chiant tout à l'heure ! » lui rappela judicieusement Bill.  
« Mais tu étais chiant ! »  
Tom avança son visage, posant son front contre le sien, et faufila discrètement une main jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture de Bill.  
« Je suis certain que les toilettes ont tout pile la taille parfaite pour que tu puisses m'y baiser convenablement. »  
« Ta subtilité m'étonnera toujours, Tomi. » Il passa ses doigts fins sous le t-shirt de son frère, effleurant ses abdos. « C'est okay, mais seulement si tu me suces d'abord »  
« T'es tellement plus classe que moi Bill, c'est sûr. » Il lécha rapidement les lèvres de son double. « Mais on fera tout ce que tu voudras. »

[…]

Tom ne voulait même pas savoir combien d'heures ils avaient passées en avion, mais maintenant ils foulaient enfin le sol Hawaiien, et il se sentait bien, alors que le soleil le baignait dans son agréable chaleur et que la main de Bill étreignait la sienne. Il réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et entraina son frère à sa suite vers le bateau qui devait les emmener jusqu'à l'île où ils avaient loué un bungalow. Encore une fois, ils auraient pu prendre un avion pour gagner du temps, mais Tom refusait catégoriquement de monter dans un appareil si petit.

Ils embarquèrent sur le bateau, suivis des deux bagagistes qui trimballaient leurs quatre valises. Tom les paya et se retrouva seul avec leurs affaires tandis que Bill était déjà appuyé contre la rambarde, se penchant dangereusement vers la mer.  
« Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe » songea Tom alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son frère, s'accoudant à ses côtés. Il extirpa un paquet de cigarette d'une des nombreuses poches de son baggy et en porta une à ses lèvres, l'allumant tant bien que mal avec son briquet.

Bill le regarda d'un air désapprobateur et croisa ses bras contre son torse.  
« Je dois arrêter, alors tu dois faire de même, c'est pas juste sinon ! »  
« Bill, c'est pas une clope qui va tout changer » soupira Tom.  
« Si ! Justement ! Tu m'avais promis que tu n'en emmènerais pas, et j'ai fais de même. Tu ne sais pas tenir tes promesses Tom ! »  
« Ne me parle pas de promesse, tu es mal placé pour ça » répliqua durement l'accusé.  
« Putain, je l'attendais celle-là ! Les vacances viennent de commencer, mais si tu continues comme ça, ouais, tu pourras clairement faire une croix dessus. »

Cette déclaration alarma Tom qui s'empressa de jeter sa cigarette à la mer pour se placer derrière son frère et enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton contre son épaule.  
« Excuse-moi »  
Il déposa quelques baisers au creux de son cou.  
« Mais j'en ai tellement envie Billi. C'est juste une histoire de confiance. »  
« C'est plus que ça Tom » répondit Bill sur un ton morne, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon « Bien plus que ça » répéta-t-il.  
« C'est quoi, alors ? Explique-moi »  
Bill secoua la tête « Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même, c'est compliqué à expliquer je pense.»

Tom retourna Bill face à lui et caressa sa joue.  
« Je t'aime » chuchota-t-il, son souffle venant effleurer le visage de son jumeau qui rosit.  
« Je sais Tom. Je - t'aime aussi »  
Il baissa les yeux, ses joues virant à l'écarlate. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de formuler ses mots dans une telle situation, c'était toujours blotti contre Tom après l'amour qu'il les prononçait, tranquillement à l'abri dans leur bulle, dans la nuit, comme si cela pouvait les aider à protéger leur lourd secret. Mais il ne pouvait jamais laisser un « Je t'aime » de Tom sans réponse identique, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement friand de romantisme.

Tom prit son menton entre ses doigts pour relever son visage vers le sien et lui sourit tendrement. « Alors tout ira bien »

[…]

Bill se jeta sur le lit avec la ferme intention de dormir jusqu'à ce que toute trace de fatigue disparaisse de son corps, mais son frère n'avait visiblement pas envie de le laisser paresser tranquillement.  
« Bill ! Tu pourrais au moins m'aider à transporter les valises » pesta Tom.  
Ils venaient à peine de prendre possession de leur bungalow, que Bill s'était déjà précipité jusqu'au lit, l'abandonnant à l'entrée avec tous leurs bagages. Tom était aussi éreinté que Bill, si ce n'était plus, et il était passablement énervé contre son frère qui était en grande partie responsable de sa fatigue.  
« Viens te coucher et fais pas chier Tom ! On s'en occupera après » lui cria Bill, agacé d'être dérangé dans sa tentative de sommeil.  
« Tout est toujours à remettre à plus tard avec toi » rumina Tom pour lui-même en se dirigeant toutefois à pas lents jusqu'à son jumeau.  
Il souffla longuement en retirant ses chaussures, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, fermant presque immédiatement les yeux.

«Je suis heureux d'être arrivé » déclara Bill alors qu'il roulait sur le flanc, se tournant vers Tom et sa main cherchant la sienne.  
Il la trouva et la serra mollement entre ses doigts.  
« Je te dirais bien de me faire l'amour pour fêter ça, mais je suis trop vanné et je risquerais de m'endormir. »  
« Ce serait vexant » Bill pouffa «Mais c'est une perspective assez alléchante, on fêtera ça au réveil »  
« T'es jamais rassasié Bill, je vais finir par me poser des questions. Sortirais-je avec un nymphomane ? » La voix de Tom se faisait faible et il se sentait partir.  
« T'es con » soupira Bill.  
Tom ne répondit pas, il s'était déjà endormi, et Bill ne tarda à faire de même.

[…]

« Tom Tom Tom ! » Bill lui hurlait littéralement dans les oreilles, installé à quatre pattes au dessus de lui « Lève-toi, il fait super beau et la mer est trop belle, j'ai envie d'aller me baigner ! Allez Tomi ! »  
Tom grogna et tendit les bras au hasard, cherchant à dégager Bill d'au-dessus de lui.  
« Laisse-moi dormir. Bill s'il te plait »  
« T'es pas drôle, t'as déjà dormi je sais pas combien d'heures, je m'ennuie moi » pleurnicha Bill.  
« Rien à foutre, bouge de là j'suis fatigué »

Bill prit un air décidé que Tom ne vit pas, ses yeux étant restés clos, et recula sur le lit. D'un geste brusque et efficace, il tira sur le baggy que son frère portait toujours, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Il lui enleva rapidement son boxer et, avant que Tom ait eu le temps de réagir, il tenait déjà fermement son pénis entre ses doigts.

Il le caressa d'abord doucement, cherchant à réveiller l'excitation de son frère. Tom se releva sur les coudes et lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour arriver à tes fins hein ? » Il tenta de prendre un ton désabusé, mais les attouchements de Bill commençaient déjà à faire leur effet. Un des dons innés de son jumeau était de pouvoir l'exciter en un temps record ; parfois, une parole ou un effleurement accompagné d'un regard langoureux suffisait.  
Les doigts de Bill glissaient le long de sa verge et son ventre se contracta sous l'effet du désir qui naissait au creux de lui. Il sentait une douce chaleur bien connue se répandre dans tous ses membres et il se laissa retomber en arrière, s'abandonnant aux bons soins de Bill.

Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur le sexe maintenant suffisamment dur de son jumeau et le masturba lentement, très lentement. Il aimait frustrer son frère et l'entendre le supplier d'être plus rapide, il aimait le rendre totalement dépendant au moindre de ses touchers, et il aimait par-dessus tout l'avoir sous son contrôle et faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.  
« Bill… » Gémit Tom, maintenant pleinement éveillé «Plus-vite »  
Sadiquement contradicteur, Bill ralentit davantage le rythme de ses mouvements, et se courba au dessus de lui pour souffler légèrement sur le bout de son gland. Tom se cambra et hoqueta, le désir de ressentir plus le rendant complètement fébrile.

La deuxième main de Bill s'aventura sur son aine, relevant son t-shirt et remontant jusqu'à son nombril pour y faire pénétrer un doigt et le tourner presque nonchalamment. Mais ce geste était loin d'être innocent, il avait déjà découvert avec étonnement que le nombril de Tom était une zone hypersensible, et il s'en délectait. Il remplaça son doigt par sa langue et aspira la peau autour, tout en accélérant sensiblement ses vas-et-viens autour du pénis de Tom, le faisant trembler d'une impatience anticipatrice.

Bill appuya de son pouce sur le gland de Tom et comprima davantage son sexe d'une manière presque douloureuse, mais terriblement bonne. Les mains de Tom se glissèrent instinctivement dans les dreads de son frère, exerçant une faible pression pour qu'il abaisse son visage vers une autre partie de son corps. Le menton de Bill vint cogner contre son pénis et il grogna, il n'aimait pas qu'on décide à sa place.  
« Tom ! »  
« Bill, suce-moi » le supplia Tom « Maintenant ».  
Bill sourit et plaça ses lèvres tout contre l'extrémité de son sexe.  
« Je sais pas, j'hésite » soupira-t-il, son souffle chaud chatouillant la virilité tendue qui n'attendait qu'à ce qu'il la prenne en bouche.  
« Bi-ill »  
Le dreadé fit rouler son piercing dans la petite fente puis lécha consciencieusement son gland durant de longues secondes avant de cesser tout contact.  
Les doigts de Tom se crispèrent dans sa chevelure et il se fit violence pour ne pas tout simplement s'enfoncer d'autorité en son frère. Ce dernier enroula ses lèvres autour de son gland qu'il suça soigneusement, le léchant par moment, et tout le corps de Tom trembla alors qu'il gémissait à perdre haleine.

Bill se retira soudainement et Tom crut mourir sous le coup de la frustration. Il cria presque à son jumeau de continuer, il savait que c'était ce que Bill attendait. Frustrer Tom, c'était en quelque sorte son jeu préféré, et il y excellait particulièrement.  
« Bill, put- »  
Il fut coupé en plein mot par la bouche de son jumeau qui venait de l'engloutir, et sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. La bouche de Bill était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, elle était chaude et humide, et la langue qui s'enroulait autour de lui lui envoya des frissons de plaisir dans tous ses membres. Les doigts de Bill entourèrent fermement la base de sa verge et ses lèvres roulèrent le long de son sexe en remontant puis en redescendant presque immédiatement pour remonter à nouveau. Bill creusa ses joues le plus possible et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Sa main libre caressa doucement les testicules de Tom qui s'arqua sous le coup du plaisir, des décharges d'adrénaline parcourant ses veines et le faisant frémir. Bill joua un moment avec, tout en accentuant le rythme de ses allées-et-venues autour de Tom, puis un de ses doigts se faufila derrière, chatouillant sa peau au niveau de son périnée. Tom hurla et pénétra plus profondément en Bill d'un coup de bassin incontrôlé. Bill en profita pour le prendre le plus possible au fond de sa gorge et déglutit, le faisant gémir son nom.

Il se retira une seconde, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, avant de reprendre Tom en bouche. Il sentit le pénis de son double vibrer et il l'aspira fortement. Il savait que Tom était proche de la jouissance, et il s'appliqua à le faire venir. Ses dents râpèrent légèrement le sexe dur, Bill savait qu'il aimait ça, et Tom hoqueta, rejetant la tête en arrière. Bill abaissa sa dernière carte et, sans prévenir, enfonça soudainement son index dans l'intimité de Tom, tapant en plein dans sa prostate, il connaissait maintenant l'angle parfait qu'il fallait prendre pour la toucher. Il réitéra son geste une deuxième fois en l'heurtant encore plus fort, et Tom jouit en un cri, son esprit complètement enfoui dans les méandres du plaisir.

Bill avala sa semence et gratifia le pénis de Tom d'encore quelques coups de langues avant de se résoudre à l'abandonner. Il s'avança jusqu'au visage de son jumeau et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
« Alors, tu te lèves maintenant ? »

[…]

« Crème solaire » geignit Bill.  
« Toi-même » grogna Tom, la voix étouffée par la serviette sur laquelle il était  
étendu.  
Bill se contenta de souffler et de bouder en silence, ayant beaucoup trop chaud pour bouger le moindre petit orteil.  
« T'es pas possible » grommela Tom, se redressant et attrapant la bouteille de crème.  
Il s'installa sur le haut des cuisses de son frère qui en avait fini avec son boudage, et versa de la lotion sur le dos de son frère. Bill frissonna au contact froid mais agréable, et ronronna sous la caresse plaisante des mains de son jumeau sur sa peau réchauffée par le soleil.  
« Tu veux pas me masser vu que t'es si bien parti ? » demanda innocemment Bill. «J'ai tellement mal au dos, il faut absolument qu'on trouve une position pour faire l'amour sans que ça me file des courbatures.»  
Tom céda et le massa tout en étalant la crème solaire avec soin, il ne valait mieux pas que Bill attrape des coups de soleil, il était tellement sensible qu'il risquerait de refuser tout contact physique si c'était le cas, et ce serait loin d'arranger les affaires de Tom.

Ses doigts coulèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bill et achevèrent leur course à l'extrémité de son short de bain. Il savait pertinemment ce que ce dernier cachait et il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant longuement. Puis il se décida et une de ses mains s'insinua sous le tissu léger, son index se faufila entre ses fesses, effleurant sa raie.  
« Tom » désapprouva Bill « Arrête ça »  
« Il n'y a personne a part nous Billi, déstresse » le détendit Tom alors que son doigt s'aventurait plus loin, frôlant son intimité.  
Bill siffla « J'ai dit arrête ».

Tom ne l'écouta et joua avec le petit anneau de chaire. La crème avait rendu son doigt glissant et il pénétra son frère d'une phalange qu'à moitié volontairement. La réaction fut instantanée, Bill se retourna sur le dos, faisant basculer Tom de sur lui, et le fusilla du regard.  
« J'ai dit non, alors c'est non Tom ! » dit-il durement.  
Il attrapa le tube qui trainait dans le sable et lui lança.  
« Alors maintenant, tu continues ce que tu faisais avant et tu laisses mon cul tranquille !» lui ordonna-t-il avant de se rallonger sur le ventre, repliant ses bras sous son front et y appuyant son visage.  
Tom ne répliqua rien et se réinstalla sur lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il savait qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son double. Il connaissait pertinemment les limites à ne pas dépasser, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il en avait trop envie. Il retint un grognement de frustration et versa de la crème sur sa main pour l'étaler sur le haut des cuisses de Bill.

[…]

C'était leur troisième jour sur l'île, et ils avaient passé les deux derniers jours en totale autarcie, à se reposer, fainéanter, bronzer, nager, faire l'amour, et dormir. Le programme normal des vacances selon Bill, et Tom était plutôt d'accord, même s'il tentait maintenant de le convaincre de sortir un peu. Il y avait une boite sur l'île, une boite en plein air, évidemment, et il aimerait bien y faire un tour, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Mais persuader Bill d'aller à un endroit où il avait des filles sûrement aguichantes restait toujours un acte extrêmement dur à réaliser.

A pas lents il se dirigea jusqu'au jacuzzi où Bill se relaxait, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, entamant un profond massage. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son torse et Bill sourit.  
« Jacuzzi c'est déjà fait Tom, cherche encore »  
Tom secoua la tête, blasé. « Je sais Bill, je viens pas pour ça. En fait… » Il chercha ses mots « J'aurais bien aimé qu'on aille à, tu sais, cette boite sur la plage à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Ca pourrait être cool.»  
Bill pencha la tête en arrière, installant son cou contre le rebord du jacuzzi et fixant son regard dans celui de son double.  
« Tu sais que j'aime pas trop ça, et tu sais pourquoi.» Soupira Bill « Cependant, j'ai rien de mieux à te proposer alors… J'ai quoi en échange si je te dis oui ?» demanda-t-il malicieusement.  
« Hum, je ne sais pas, faut que j'y réfléchisse. Que puis-je te donner que tu n'ais pas encore eu Bill, sincèrement ?»  
« Aucune idée » rit Bill « Démerdes-toi »  
« Rôh Bill, je sais que tu aimes quand on danse langoureusement tout les deux, je sais à quel point tu aimes attirer les regards sur nous et choquer. Et je sais aussi qu'on peut rarement le faire vu qu'il y a peu d'endroit où l'on ne risque pas d'être reconnu. Ici on ne risque pas grand-chose, c'est plutôt cool non ? » Argua Tom.  
Le sourire de Bill s'agrandit et il sut qu'il avait gagné quand il attira son visage vers le sien pour sceller leurs lèvres.

[…]

Comme Tom l'avait prévu, Bill se pressait indécemment contre lui, son dos collé contre son torse, et Tom suivait ses déhanchements au rythme de la musique avec son propre corps. Sa bouche se perdait quelque part au niveau de son cou et Bill releva un bras en arrière pour se retenir à son épaule alors qu'il remuait son bassin pour appuyer contre l'entrejambe de Tom. Il se trémoussa sensuellement contre son double et attrapa ses mains qui agrippaient sa taille pour les glisser au niveau de ses hanches, sous son t-shirt. Exciter Tom, le deuxième jeu préféré de Bill, et il fut pleinement satisfait quand il sentit, à travers le tissu du bermuda de Tom, un début d'érection se frotter contre ses fesses. Bill se tourna face à lui et Tom recala ses mains sur ses hanches. Bill glissa langoureusement le long du corps de Tom avant de remonter et de capturer ses lèvres, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se détachèrent finalement et, d'un accord tacite, délaissèrent la piste de danse pour aller prendre un verre, le premier de la soirée. Bill commanda un 'Sex on the beach' avec un clin d'œil vers Tom et partit en quête d'une table de libre. Il en dénicha une et Tom le rejoignit avec leurs deux boissons, s'asseyant sur un siège à ses côtés. Sa main vint immédiatement se poser sur la cuisse de Bill alors que ses yeux parcouraient machinalement la piste de danse, s'y fixant sans la voir vraiment.

Bill claqua sa langue contre son palet et Tom sursauta vivement, se retournant vers lui.  
« Tu regardes quoi exactement ? » interrogea-t-il sur un ton accusateur, son pied remontant lentement le long du mollet dénudé de son frère pour garder son attention sur lui.  
« Oh rien, juste cette blonde sexy là-bas » Il désigna au hasard une jeune fille sur la piste de danse et Bill le fusilla des yeux.  
« Sexy ? Tu la trouves sexy ? » Il s'offusqua «Je vois pas ce qu'elle a de sexy ! »  
« Hum, des beaux seins, ouais » fit Tom sur un faux ton appréciateur. « Des seins sûrement doux et fermes »  
Bill écrasa ses orteils et il glapit de douleur.  
« Bill ! »  
« Je te préviens Tom, je te surveille toi et cette pseudo sexy blondasse ! Tu la touches, je la démonte. Sérieusement » L'avertit Bill.  
« C'est pas moi que tu devrais frapper logiquement ? » remarqua Tom avec un sourire, appréciant la possessivité de son frère.  
« Nan, après t'aurais des bleus, ce serait moche » Il prit un air sadique « Mais je trouverais un moyen de me venger, crois-moi »

Tom n'avait vraiment aucun mal à le croire, et il resserra la pression de sa main sur sa cuisse pour l'apaiser.  
« Bill, je déconnais, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Tu es infiniment mieux que ce qu'elle ne sera jamais, elle n'a vraiment rien de plus que toi, bien au contraire »  
« Un vagin » Bill grogna et porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de poursuivre.  
« Ca elle l'a et moi pas, et tu aimerais bien la baiser, dis-moi Tom. Ca te manque d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle te laisserait peut être même la prendre par derrière et la sodomiser, ce serait ta chance hein ? »  
Tom le dévisagea, bouche bée un instant, avant de prendre les mains de Bill dans les siennes. Il aurait pu s'énerver, il avait d'ailleurs failli le faire, mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, et que ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« Bill » Tom se pencha vers lui « Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de ça »  
« Je ne crois pas, non, il me semble que tout est clair. Il y a deux mois, je t'ai promis, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, que je te laisserais me faire l'amour durant les vacances, et depuis t'arrêtes pas de me faire chier avec ça » déclara Bill d'une seule traite, fuyant le regard de son frère.  
Ce dernier prit le menton de Bill entre ses doigts pour le forcer à lui faire face, et chercha à le rassurer doucement.  
« Billi, on peut très bien annuler cette promesse, je ne veux absolument pas te forcer si tu n'en as pas envie. Je suis pas une espèce d'égoïste obsédé qui place ses désirs devant ceux des autres »  
« Tomi » Bill baissa son regard sur la table, gêné. « Si je t'ai fais cette promesse, c'est parce que j'en avais vraiment envie, et je savais que si je ne me décidais pas pour de bon, alors je ne sauterais jamais le pas.»  
Tom prit les mains de Bill entre les siennes « Alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu repousses ce moment si tu as envie de le faire. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt, ça je peux le comprendre. Dis-moi.»

Bill secoua la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom « Je veux qu'on le fasse, et prêt, je pense que je l'ai toujours été. »  
« Mais ? C'est quoi le problème ? Explique-moi.»  
« J'ai peur, en quelque sorte, ouais »  
« De quoi ? D'avoir mal ? »  
Bill détourna le regard « En partie »  
« Billi, je sais qu'il y a plus que ça. Parle-moi »  
« Je retourne danser » le coupa sèchement Bill en se levant.  
Tom le regarda s'éloigner et soupira, il savait que lorsqu'il le reverrait, Bill ferait tout pour éviter le sujet.

[…]

Tom avait visé juste, et ni lui ni Bill n'avait abordé ce sujet, qui pourtant était celui qui les taraudait le plus en ces chaudes journées de vacances.

Bien évidemment, rien n'avait entravé leur libido débordante durant les derniers jours passés, et Tom avait d'ailleurs présentement perdu sa main quelque part dans le maillot de bain de Bill. Ce dernier avait son torse nu et mouillé pressé contre le sien, alors que l'eau le recouvrait jusqu'au nombril, et il mordit violemment l'épaule de Tom lorsque ses doigts le caressèrent plus vigoureusement. Tom le masturbait de la manière la plus délicieuse qu'il soit, et il ne put s'empêcher de haleter alors que son dos se cambrait dangereusement vers l'arrière. Tom plaqua son bras libre autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui et le sentit trembloter étrangement dans son étreinte. En réalité, cela n'était pas un tremblement de désir ou d'excitation, mais plus, un grelottement du au froid.

Tom fronça les sourcils et se recula légèrement, ses yeux se posant sur les lèvres bleuies de Bill. Il stoppa tout mouvement et son frère geignit de protestation.  
« Tom ! Continue »  
«T'es congelé Bill, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer au chaud… »  
« Je n'ai pas froid ! » mentit éhontément Bill alors qu'un frisson glacé remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Je veux juste que tu continues ! »  
Il glissa sa main dans son propre short pour la poser sur celle de son amant, cherchant à le forcer à poursuivre ses allées-et-venus autour de son sexe tendu, mais Tom retira vivement la sienne, capturant son poignet pour le tirer à sa suite en direction de leur bungalow.

Bill chouina, forcé de le suivre contre son gré, emporté par la force de son frère plus puissante que la sienne. Il attendit que l'eau n'atteigne plus que la moitié de leurs mollets et se jeta soudainement sur lui pour le tirer le plus fort possible, le faisant basculer en arrière sur le sable. Il s'installa immédiatement entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta au préalable.  
« Bill » le ton de Tom était clairement réprobateur, et il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise que son jumeau exerçait sur lui. Seulement, ce dernier s'acharna à se frotter indécemment contre lui, faisant heurter leurs érections à travers le tissu fin de leurs maillots de bain, et la tâche se révéla plutôt ardue.

Bill pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses dreads humides effleurant agréablement son visage, et Tom oublia complètement la raison pour laquelle il repoussait Bill, se perdant entre ses bras. Bill l'enveloppait complètement, et ses mouvements de bassins se faisaient plus secs et plus précis, l'envoyant directement toucher les étoiles.  
Le dreadé abaissa leurs deux shorts, juste suffisamment pour libérer leurs virilités endurcies, et les entoura d'une main, enfonçant sa deuxième dans le sable pour se soutenir. Tom s'était relevé sur ses coudes, et les lèvres de Bill fondirent sur les siennes, les embrassant goulûment. Sa langue fut aspirée dans la bouche de Tom alors qu'il masturbait leurs sexes à l'unisson, frottant l'une contre l'autre leurs peaux trop réactives, les envoyant rapidement au septième ciel.

Bill sentit une bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, mais elle se métamorphosa presque instantanément en une désagréable froideur. Les bras de Tom l'étreignirent alors qu'il ne savait plus si il avait chaud ou froid, les deux sensations contradictoires se mélangeaient en lui, et il s'effondra sur Tom, son front cognant contre son épaule.  
« J'ai froid » articula-t-il. Et pourtant son corps était encore brûlant de désir et le soleil tapait contre son dos humide, réchauffant sa peau dorée.  
Immédiatement, Tom s'alarma et releva le visage de son frère vers le sien, l'interpellant vivement.  
« Billi ? »  
Un vague grognement lui répondit et il pesta alors qu'il entreprenait de soulever son jumeau tout en se remettant lui-même debout, puis en remontant leurs maillots de bain indécemment abaissés.

Bill était mou entre ses bras, et il le porta, calant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre juste sous ses épaules, tentant d'ignorer la gêne créée par son érection non soulagée. Les pieds trainant dans le sable, il le ramena jusqu'au bungalow, le traversant avec quelques difficultés pour atteindre la salle de bain. Il déposa Bill dans la cabine de douche, le maintenant toujours contre lui, et ouvrit un jet d'eau chaude pour rincer leurs épidermes salés et réchauffer Bill qui tremblotait contre lui.  
Il lui retira son maillot de bain et jura contre son frère et sa conduite toujours irresponsable. Quand Bill désirait quelque chose, il négligeait le reste, quelque soit son importance, et là il avait voulu Tom, et ce dernier avait tout naturellement était incapable de le repousser. Bill pouvait être tellement allumeuse, et Tom se laissait toujours avoir. C'était le scénario inévitable qui se reproduisait quotidiennement, Tom était tout bonnement impuissant contre Bill, et capitulait au moindre de ses désirs.  
Cela s'était toujours passé ainsi depuis leur enfance, et il semblait que cela se déroulerait pareillement jusqu'à leurs morts.

[…]

Bill était malade, et Tom en faisait les frais. Quand un instant il devait jouer le rôle de bouillote vivante pour lui tenir chaud, l'instant d'après il fallait qu'il ramène une boisson la plus froide possible pour le rafraichir. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient aussi fréquentes que ses changement de température et Tom était las, extrêmement las de jouer l'infirmière pour son petit frère. Il s'avachit à ses côtés sur le lit en râlant bruyamment, ce qui lui valu un grognement de la part de son jumeau.  
« Putain tu m'as réveillé, t'es chiant Tom ».  
Bill se retourna face à lui et étendit les bras dans sa direction. « Tu fais un câlin à ton jumeau chéri ? J'ai un peu froid là » quémanda-t-il avec une petite moue.  
Tom ronchonna « Jumeau chéri, mouais, faut voir hein ».  
Le visage de Bill se décomposa et ses bras retombèrent à plat sur le lit.  
« Quoi tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? » sanglota-t-il en ramenant ses avant bras contre lui.

Tom roula des yeux en se frappant mentalement. Il y avait deux choses importantes à savoir sur Bill quand il était malade. D'abord, il était extrêmement chiant, ensuite il était incroyablement con. Tom secoua la tête et s'empressa de se rapprocher de son jumeau pour l'enlacer, nichant la tête brune contre son cou.  
« Je déconnais Bill. Enfin, qu'à moitié. Je veux dire, y'a vraiment que toi pour réussir à choper la crève alors qu'on vit dans un climat paradisiaque »  
Ses doigts effleurèrent son dos dénudé et Bill ronronna, sa gorge vibrant contre Tom.  
« Je t'aime Tomi » chuchota-t-il, se rendormant déjà à moitié.  
« Hum »  
« Tom ? »  
« Quoi ? » répondit innocemment Tom, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
« Tom ! »  
Le sourire de l'interpellé s'agrandit, vu ce que Bill lui faisait endurer ces jours-ci, il pouvait bien le taquiner un peu. « Quoi, y'a un problème ? »  
Bill se redressa sur les coudes, le fixant du regard, à quelques centimètres du sien, et Tom camoufla son sourire.  
« Tu ne m'as pas répondu »  
« Il me semble pas que tu m'ai posé de question » releva Tom en haussant un sourcil.  
Bill le gratifia d'une tape sur le torse « Tu m'as pas dit ''Je t'aime'' » l'accusa-t-il.  
« Ce n'est pas sensé être une obligation, si ? »  
Bill baissa la tête, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage. «Non, bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas obligé » Il tritura ses doigts, rougissant fortement « Si tu ne le penses pas ou quoi, je veux dire, tu me trouves chiant, je te donne pas ce que tu veux et… »  
Le ton de Bill était si attendrissant que Tom craqua et ne put poursuivre son jeu plus avant, pas quand cela rendait son jumeau triste et doutant.

Il saisit le menton de Bill entre ses doigts, le forçant à croiser son regard, et ferma les yeux, déposant tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent amoureusement et lorsque qu'ils se séparèrent, Tom murmura contre la bouche de son amant.  
« Je t'aime, Bill, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et même ton caprice le plus irritant ne pourrait me détourner de toi » Il ajouta avec un sourire « Sinon j'aurais fuis depuis longtemps » ce qui lui valut une pichenette sur l'épaule, suivi d'un baiser langoureux.

[…]

Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, se dissimulant peu à peu derrière la mer, et Bill étreignit plus fortement la main de Tom entre la sienne, les yeux perdus vers le lointain. Ils marchaient lentement et silencieusement dans l'atmosphère apaisante de la plage déserte, baignée d'un des derniers rayons orangés de soleil encore visible. Le sable était chaud et l'air était tiède, la brise soufflait doucement contre leur visage, et ils se sentaient bien. Apaisés. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'échange un seul mot, puis Bill prit la parole d'une voix basse et nostalgique.

« Tu te rappelles la première fois que je t'ai dit 'Je t'aime' ?»  
Tom sourit à ce souvenir « Bien sûr, tu étais tellement stressé et moi tellement à côté de la plaque.»  
« Et bien, il me semble que je te l'avais jamais dit mais, un peu comme pour la promesse que je t'ai faite, je m'étais imposée une sorte de date butoir pour t'annoncer mes sentiments. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, que si je ne me forçais pas à me poser une limite temporelle, je n'oserais jamais te le dire, je suis comme ça quand il s'agit d'amour, incapable de prendre des risques, de me lancer et de risquer de souffrir.  
Cependant, alors qu'on venait de fêter nos dix-sept ans, je me suis promis à moi-même de te le dire, et je me suis laissé deux mois. Pas un jour de plus ou de moins, de toute manière au point où j'en étais, il ne me restait plus que cette solution. Tu te souviens, j'étais de plus en plus distant, même si l'on restait toujours plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, et toujours angoissé. Il faut dire que j'étais tourmenté en permanence par mes sentiments pour toi »  
« Je l'étais aussi, Billi » Releva Tom « En fait, je crois qu'on n'a remarqué nos changements de comportement ni l'un ni l'autre, trop préoccupé par notre problème qui, au final, était le même »  
Bill rit doucement « N'est-ce pas mignon ? Etre amoureux rend stupides, hein Tomi ? »  
Tom acquiesça, avant de demander, intéressé par l'histoire de son frère. « Mais, t'aurais fait quoi si finalement t'avais jamais osé venir me voir pour tout m'avouer ? Rien ne t'obligeait réellement à respecter ce délai. »

« Non, rien ne m'y obligeait mais, c'était juste, comme ça. J'avais deux mois, point. Il n'y avait pas de 'si je dépasse le délai' qui tenait, c'était ça et c'était tout. Alors, j'ai passé deux mois à chercher le bon moment. Sauf qu'il n'existe pas de bon moment pour aller annoncer à son frère jumeau qu'on est amoureux de lui, et le temps s'est écoulé très vite.  
Le dernier jour, j'étais terriblement stressé. Je comptais les heures qu'il me restait avant minuit, je me disais que je ne pouvais pas me trahir moi-même, et je savais que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. Alors, vers minuit moins le quart, je me suis pointé devant ta chambre d'hôtel, et j'ai toqué, un seul et unique coup.  
J'ai entendu tes pas se rapprocher, et j'étais au bord de la panique, tu m'as ouvert, tu n'étais pas surpris de me voir là, c'était quelque chose d'assez habituel que je passe la nuit avec toi. Je suis entré, le cœur battant, et je t'ai suivi jusqu'au lit. Je t'avais réveillé, tu étais en train de dormir et ta voix était encore engourdie de sommeil lorsque tu m'as demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je t'ai répondu que oui, il fallait que je t'avoue un truc important, et tu m'as fait assoir sur le lit, face à toi, prenant cet air inquiet que tu prenais toujours quand je te disais que j'avais un problème.  
Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai encerclé tes mains entre les miennes, et je t'ai dis, tout simplement : « Je t'aime, Tom ».  
Tu n'as pas réagis, et je savais qu'il fallait que je sois plus explicite, que ça ne voulait pas forcément signifier que j'avais des sentiments largement plus que fraternels pour toi. Mais j'avais peur, et les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. »

« Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, à vrai dire » poursuivit Tom à sa place « Je veux dire, je ressentais la même chose que toi, et mon cœur s'est emballé à ta déclaration. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire que tu venais de me dire ce que je rêvais d'entendre, et je me suis dit que je fantasmais encore, et que tu voulais juste me dire ton affection fraternelle. C'est là que j'ai réellement prêté attention à tes yeux plantés dans les miens, résolus, inquiets, doutant, et surtout empli d'un amour tellement démesuré que je me suis perdu dans ton regard. Jamais tes yeux n'avaient été aussi expressifs, et tu m'as troublé jusqu'au plus profond de moi. J'étais figé, et durant un long moment, on s'est regardé »

Tom stoppa leur marche et se plaça en face de Bill, se deuxième main enlaçant la sienne.  
« Et puis » lentement il rapprocha son visage du sien « J'ai avancé vers toi, tu as écarquillé les yeux, et je t'ai embrassé, comme ça ».  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et leurs paupières se fermèrent. Leurs bouches exercèrent quelques pressions l'une sur l'autre, timides comme pour un premier baiser, avant que la langue de Tom ne se glisse à l'intérieur de celle de Bill. Il caressa d'abord le haut de son palet, et explora l'entièreté de sa bouche comme si c'était la première fois, avant que sa langue n'ose aller cajoler celle de son frère. Ils murent leurs langues à l'unisson et Tom frémit en sentant rouler la petite bille métallique qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort ceux de son jumeau qui suça sa langue, lui tirant un gémissement étouffé.  
Leurs lèvres se décollèrent, et, après un dernier baiser chaste, Tom continua, posant l'une de ses mains au niveau du cœur de Bill.  
« C'était exactement comme ça. Puis tu m'as serré dans tes bras, et j'ai senti contre le mien ton cœur battre extrêmement vite.»  
« Je crois bien que j'ai pleuré, non ? » se moqua Bill de lui-même «Quel idiot, mais j'étais tellement soulagé qu'il fallait que je relâche la pression accumulée de ces derniers mois. »  
« Oui, je t'ai attiré en arrière avec moi, nous allongeant sur le lit, et je t'ai chuchoté quelques mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Et on s'est endormis. C'était mignon » conclut Tom.  
« Ridicule, terriblement niais » fit Bill en s'asseyant sur le sable, entrainant Tom avec lui.  
« Peut-être » soupira Tom « Pourquoi ne veux-tu tout simplement pas avouer que tu es d'une nature romantique » le taquina-t-il tout en se mouvant pour se retrouver derrière lui, collant le dos de son frère contre son torse, et enlaçant sa taille.

Bill pesta « Ca fait très gay » et pencha sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de Tom.  
« Tu es gay » remarqua judicieusement Tom en glissant une main sous son t-shirt, caressant distraitement son ventre.  
Bill soupira, fermant les yeux, et Tom le sentit se tendre entre ses bras.  
« Un problème avec ça ? »  
Bill souleva un bras, triturant doucement la boucle d'oreille noire qui ornait l'oreille de son frère entre deux doigts.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je te parle » chuchota Bill, et Tom reprit immédiatement son air sérieux d'amant et de grand frère attentif. « En fait, je crois bien que, j'assume pas »  
Tom haussa un sourcil « Pourtant t'as l'air de le faire, je veux dire, ça ne te dérange absolument pas de m'embrasser devant des illustres inconnus »  
« Je sais » souffla Bill « Mais, je sais pas, c'est plus vis-à-vis de moi que vis-à-vis des autres » Il marqua une pause, remettant ses idées en ordre. « Tu sais, depuis que j'ai commencé à me maquiller, les remarques désobligeantes ont fusées. J'avais douze ans, et les gens m'attribuaient une orientation homosexuelle alors que je ne savais pas moi-même si je préférais les femmes ou les hommes. En fait, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, j'étais jeune, mais on s'en fichait. Mais ce qui m'a blessé, ce n'était pas qu'on me dise que j'étais gay, mais surtout la manière de le faire. On me disait ça pour m'insulter, pour me blesser, et ça marchait très bien. Tu le sais bien, toi-même tu me défendais et me réconfortais, en bon grand frère protecteur. Tu me câlinais et j'oubliais le reste, ne me posant même pas moi-même la question de savoir si j'étais gay ou pas.  
Et puis, on a commencé a devenir célèbre, de plus en plus célèbre, et la question qu'on me posait le plus souvent, était de savoir si j'aimais les hommes. Des journalistes, des fans, des antis, des gens qui ne nous connaissaient qu'à peine, se sont posés cette grande question existentielle 'Est-ce que je suis gay ?'. Même chez nos fans ça affirmait haut et fort que j'étais gay et que je ne voulais pas l'avouer, pour une histoire d'argent. Ca m'a tué, n'étais-je réduit qu'à ça ? Ma sexualité ? Je leur disais que non, je n'aimais pas les hommes, sans préciser que les femmes ne m'attiraient pas plus, et ils ne me croyaient pas, non, pour eux c'était clair et net que je mentais.  
Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un homme efféminé peut être d'autre qu'homosexuel ?  
Seulement, ils ne se rendaient pas compte. Pas compte de ce que ça représente d'avoir l'impression que la Terre entière veut savoir si vous aimez les pénis ou pas, et se pose la question de savoir si vous couchez avec des mecs. »

Tom déposa un baiser contre sa tempe, l'encourageant à poursuivre.  
« Alors, je me suis barricadé contre ça. J'ai toujours refusé qu'on m'impose quoi que ce soit, et j'ai donc refusé qu'on décide de ma sexualité pour moi. J'ai décidé que, non, contrairement à ce que le monde semblait pensait, je n'étais pas gay. C'était stupide, je sais, on ne décide pas de son orientation, mais c'était la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour me protéger. Paradoxalement, je me suis efféminé encore plus, alors que je clamais haut et fort mon hétérosexualité. J'en étais moi-même persuadé, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aimerais les hommes alors qu'ils ne m'attiraient pas. Ou du moins, peut être ne voulais-je pas voir qu'ils m'attiraient, je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, je me suis auto-persuadé moi-même, c'était plus simple. Mais j'en avais juste marre, je ne voulais même plus qu'on me parle d'homosexualité. A force d'être considéré comme un homosexuel, et d'en subir les conséquences, je faisais un rejet pur et simple, et si tu ne m'avais pas fais prendre conscience de ce que je faisais, ils auraient très bien pu réussir à me rendre homophobe »

Tom resserra son étreinte autour de lui, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas se rendre compte du débat intérieur de son frère durant toutes ses années. Bien sûr, il avait vu la partie immergée de l'iceberg, qui était son ras-le-bol général de tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin à sa sexualité.  
« Et puis, un autre problème s'est imposé à moi, beaucoup plus imposant que de savoir si j'aimais les hommes. C'était de savoir si je t'aimais Toi. Je ne te raconte pas les difficultés que j'ai eu à accepter ça, tu les connais aussi, mais ça a fait complètement voler en éclat la barrière que j'avais créée autour de moi. Contrairement à toi, le plus dur pour moi n'a pas été de réaliser que j'aimais mon frère, mais que, malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour lutter contre ça, j'étais tombé amoureux d'un autre homme. La conclusion sautait aux yeux, j'étais homosexuel. Et je savais que cela réjouirait les tabloïds d'avoir finalement eu raison, alors j'ai pris peur. Mais tu m'as très vite rassuré, tu m'aimais, je t'aimais, comment dire ça de manière moins niaise ?  
On a fait l'amour, en fait je t'ai fait l'amour, et c'était merveilleux entre nous. Je touchais un autre homme, je caressais ou même sucer un sexe d'homme, et j'aimais ça. J'ai pris sur moi, j'ai accepté du mieux que je pouvais, et puis, un jour tu m'as demandé quelque chose qui, oui, paraissait naturel et justifié. Tu voulais me faire l'amour, tout simplement. Et dans la logique des choses j'aurais du te dire oui. Je veux dire, on a une confiance aveugle l'un en l'autre, on sait qu'on ne se fera jamais volontairement du mal et, oui, j'avais envie que tu le fasses.  
Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait, tout mon passé m'est revenu en pleine gueule, et j'étais effrayé. Ca représente beaucoup pour moi, laisser un homme me faire l'amour, c'est enfin assumer, tout simplement, que j'étais bel et bien gay. Et c'est dur, Tom, dur d'accepter que tout ce qu'on rejette depuis des années se révèle tout simplement être ce qu'on désire le plus au monde. »

Tom resta silencieux de longues minutes, ne sachant pas vraiment comme réagir. A la place, il serra plus fort son jumeau contre lui et bascula en arrière, s'allongeant sur le sable, la tête de son frère reposant sur son torse. Il glissa machinalement ses doigts dans sa chevelure, jouant avec ses dreads – habitude qu'il avait prise depuis que les siennes lui manquaient.  
Bill roula, se mettant à plat ventre sur son jumeau, et chercha ses yeux des siens, anxieux.  
« Tomi ? Tu m'en veux »  
Tom lui sourit tendrement « T'en vouloir de quoi ? Non, je suis juste, surpris que tu ne me l'ais pas dit plus tôt, mais heureux que tu l'ais finalement fait. Tu sais je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi lourd si ça avait été le cas. Enfin, je crois. »  
Il fit mine de réfléchir, et rajouta « Je crois que tu te trompes sur toute ligne Bill, tu n'es pas gay »  
Bill haussa un sourcil dubitatif, le dévisageant en se demandant s'il était soudainement devenu stupide, mais Tom reprit.  
« Non, vois les choses en face, c'est clair, tu es twinsexuel, ou même tomisexuel plus précisément. » annonça-t-il fièrement.  
Bill secoua la tête, désespéré, maintenant il en était certain, Tom était stupide.  
Heureusement, il aimait les choses stupides.

[…]

Il était clairement visible que Bill était largement ivre, et, alors qu'il remuait les mains quelque part dans le short de Tom, ce dernier l'entraina à sa suite loin de la boite de nuit. Arrivés à mi-chemin, ils s'effondrèrent tout deux sur la plage, complètement souls. Bill se déplaça à quatre pattes jusqu'à son frère qui se releva sur ses genoux, le regardant approcher d'un air vicieux. Il tendit les bras et attrapa la taille de Bill pour le ramener contre lui, dévorant presque immédiatement sa gorge, laissant des traces bleutées au passage de ses lèvres. Bill gloussa, rejetant instinctivement la tête pour laisser libre accès à son cou. Ses doigts fins se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de son frère et l'agrippèrent pour lui retirer, faisant grogner son jumeau lorsque sa bouche dut se détacher de sa peau. Bill le consola en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il étala à l'aveuglette le large t-shirt de Tom sur le sable et s'y allongea, ne décollant toujours pas leurs lèvres.

Tom déboucla la ceinture de Bill et fit couler son jean sur ses jambes fines. Ses mains remontèrent ensuite sur ses chevilles, puis ses mollets, et glissèrent le long de ses cuisses pour atterrir au niveau de son boxer. Il recula son visage de celui de son amant mais ce dernier le retint contre lui, lui chuchotant trois mots à l'oreille qui le firent frissonner d'envie. Il retira lui-même les vêtements qu'il lui restait et se retrouva entièrement nu contre Bill qui ne l'était pas assez à son goût. Il le déshabilla à son tour, et remit son visage au niveau du sien, leurs lèvres se frôlant et leurs haleines chargées d'alcool se mélangeant. Bill murmura encore un ordre qui lui fit perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, et il enfonça ses doigts entre ses lèvres humides.

Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais maintenant Tom avait trois de ses doigts enfouis profondément en Bill, qui le suppliait à perdre haleine de le prendre maintenant. Il tourna ses doigts en lui, cherchant ce point qui le ferait crier, et Bill se cambra à l'extrême quand il le heurta violemment. Il retira enfin ses doigts et écarta les cuisses de Bill au maximum, trop alcoolisé pour rougir de la vue indécente qu'il avait sur son double. Il se plaça correctement contre l'entrée de son amant et le pénétra lentement tout en caressant fermement son pénis, cherchant inutilement à le détendre. Mais Bill était déjà complètement détendu, l'alcool ayant fait disparaitre toutes ses barrières. Tom entra en lui jusqu'à la garde et Bill enfouit ses doigts dans le sable en gémissant son plaisir. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre que de la présence de son jumeau en lui, et encore, la seule chose dont il se rendait vraiment compte était le plaisir qui déferlait dans ses veines. Tom se retira doucement pour revenir en lui, et il chercha les lèvres de son jumeau des siennes, elles ne répondirent que mollement au baiser, et Tom se redressa sur les coudes. Le corps brûlant et étroit de son jumeau autour de lui était ce qu'il avait connu de meilleur, et il se sentait perdre pieds, mais quelque chose clochait et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce que c'était. Son cerveau lui envoyait des signaux d'alarmes qui ne lui arrivaient pas, et il exécuta un nouveau vas-et-viens en Bill avant d'être parcouru par un éclair de lucidité, réalisant la situation.  
Il était en Bill, qui ne lui avait jamais accordé ce droit en trois ans, qui avait tellement d'appréhension à sauter le pas, qui lui accordait une confiance totale, et qui était présentement totalement soul sous lui, plus vraiment conscient de ses actes.

Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de son échine et il se retira vivement de Bill qui protesta vaguement, se demandant pourquoi cette sensation de plaisir avait brusquement disparu. Tom se figea alors que la respiration de Bill s'apaisait peu à peu. Son frère s'endormait, signe qu'il était réellement chargé d'alcool, et Tom se maudit pour sa connerie. Il caressa tendrement la joue de son jumeau, qui, songea-t-il, n'allait pas manquer de le haïr quand il se rendrait compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'avoir profité de lui, et il se blottit contre lui en cogitant un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver un qu'il avait déjà plongé dans le sommeil.

[…]

Bill se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne, accentué par la trop forte luminosité du soleil qui éblouit ses yeux pas totalement éveillés. Il grogna, se rendant compte qu'il était nu, qu'il avait le corps tout aussi dénudé de son frère entre ses bras, et qu'il ne se souvenait absolument de comment ils étaient arrivés là. Il était plutôt habitué à reprendre conscience dans des endroits incongrus avec Tom, mais il détestait toujours autant ne pas se souvenir de leurs ébats. C'était un gâchis, selon lui, pourquoi faire l'amour si ce n'est même pas pour s'en rappeler après ?

Il pesta, Tom l'écrasait de tout son poids et il ne parvenait pas à se relever. Il secoua l'épaule de Tom pour le sortir du sommeil, ce qu'il fit en râlant à son tour. Il ouvrit les paupières et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes pour savoir où il était, et pourquoi. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire et Bill se perdit dans son regard rempli de remords, prenant peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le fallait, il le sentait à travers Tom. Ce dernier se redressa, s'agenouillant entre ses jambes, et Bill se mit en position assise, grimaçant étrangement. Tom le fixait, inquiet, ne sachant que dire ni que faire, attendant juste que la tempête éclate. Bill haussa un sourcil, le comportement de Tom était vraiment étrange, tout aussi étrange d'ailleurs que cette inhabituelle douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de l'…  
« Tom ! » Il écarquilla les yeux « Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ! »

Tom baissa la tête, honteux, et se tritura violemment les doigts.  
« C'est pas exactement ce que tu penses »  
« Pas exactement ? Quoi, tu ne m'as pas exactement baisé, c'est ça que t'essaye de me dire ? » Hurla Bill en le repoussant «C'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit Tom, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour cette raison que tu t'en veux ? »  
Tom acquiesça honteusement, incapable de décrocher un mot.  
« Et bien tu as raison de t'en vouloir ! Merde, je te fais confiance et toi tu – tu me baises alors que je suis complètement pété ! Putain, l'occasion s'est présentée alors t'as pris ta chance, c'est ça ? Bordel, je t'ai dis ce que ça représentait pour moi, comment t'as pu me faire ça ? »  
Tom osa enfin affronter son regard accusateur, et dit faiblement.  
« Je suis désolé Bill, je voulais pas, je voulais vraiment pas j'te jure ! »  
« Tu voulais pas ? » Bill rit sarcastiquement « Tu voulais pas me la mettre, et pourtant tu l'as fais, étrange ! Tu le voulais Tom, ne nie pas, tu le voulais, tu le pouvais, et tu l'as fais, point. Allez, Bill est bourré, alors bourrons-le !»  
« Non ! » Tom cria à son tour « Laisse-moi au moins le temps de t'expliquer ! »

« Y'a rien à expliquer Tom, tu me dégoûtes, t'as juste profité de moi, et du fait que j'étais bourré. J'espère au moins que tu as apprécié, ça risque pas de se reproduire de si tôt ! »  
« Je l'étais aussi putain ! » S'énerva Tom «Me donne pas le rôle du vieux pervers qui profite du jeune vierge sans défense ! J'ai bu au moins autant que toi, pourquoi t'aurais des circonstances atténuantes et pas moi ? Tu me suppliais de te faire l'amour Bill, tu me l'as répété encore et encore, comment voulais-tu que je résiste, sincèrement ? L'alcool t'as fais perdre le contrôle de tes actes, et c'était pareil pour moi. Alors ne me reproche pas ce que tu aurais très bien pu faire si la situation avait été inversée ! »  
Bill cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, choqué « Comment oses-tu, Tom, comment oses-tu prétendre que c'est de ma faute ? » Il se rapprocha de lui, leurs corps se touchant presque.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » répliqua Tom et Bill le défia du regard « C'est notre faute à tout les deux Bill ! On partage les torts alors ne remet pas tout sur mon dos ! Tu le voulais, tu ne m'as pas repoussé, je l'ai fait de moi-même »  
Il baissa les yeux, attrapant les mains de Bill entre les siennes.  
« S'il te plait, crois-moi Bill » le supplia-t-il « Je me suis retiré dès que j'ai compris la connerie que j'étais en train de faire. Je m'en veux Bill, je m'en veux à mort, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne pourra me faire plus de mal que celui que je me fais déjà en pensant à ce que j'ai fait. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses pour ça Billi, s'il te plait, ne le fais pas »  
Les mains de Bill tremblèrent entre les siennes et il releva le visage vers le sien, trouvant de nouveau le courage d'affronter son regard haineux. Mais il ne l'était pas, à l'inverse, il était rempli de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à déborder, et Bill s'effondra dans les bras de son frère, nichant sa tête contre son épaule et agrippant sa taille si fort que ses ongles s'y plantèrent.  
« Tomi »  
Tom resta un instant éberlué par le brusque revirement de situation, avant de se reprendre et de caresser le dos de Bill en petits cercles de la main, le réconfortant comme il le pouvait.  
« Je m'en veux tant. J'en attendais tellement et pourtant j'ai gâché ma première fois, et c'est totalement ma faute »  
« Non » le coupa vivement Tom « ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la notre a tout les deux. Mais, tu ne t'en rappelles même pas Bill, c'est comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé. » Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota « Je te promets que je t'offrirais une vraie première fois que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier ».  
Il sentit le sourire de Bill contre sa peau et le berça doucement entre ses bras.  
« Je te le promets » répéta-t-il.

[…]

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et les jumeaux étaient maintenant de retour dans l'avion pour rentrer chez eux. Leurs jours de vacances avaient défilés beaucoup trop rapidement à leurs yeux, et alors que l'appareil achevait son atterrissage sur le sol allemand, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.  
« Et voilà, les vacances sont terminées » souffla Tom, mais Bill le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule.  
« Pas totalement, on est pas encore rentrés chez nous, et techniquement nos vacances ne se terminent que dans trois jours » remarqua Bill, et Tom lui sourit avec tendresse.  
« Trois jours, le temps qu'il te faudra pour ranger tes bagages »  
Bill émit un couinement de protestation et Tom rit à gorge déployée.  
« Tu vas voir toi ! » Le menaça Bill en entamant une dangereuse approche de ses mains vers son ventre. Tom hurla.  
« Non ! »  
« Vengeance » Bill fondit sur lui et le chatouilla avec ardeur, le rendant complètement faible face à son attaque. Une hôtesse de l'air toussota bruyamment à côté d'eux et ils se séparèrent.  
« Veuillez quitter l'avion s'il vous plait, il ne reste plus que vous »  
Bill la fusilla du regard «Et si j'ai pas envie de sortir vous allez faire quoi ? »  
« Bill ! » Tom leva les yeux au ciel « Allez viens » Il le tira par le bras, le forçant à se relever après un sourire d'excuse à l'hôtesse de l'air.

Ils sortirent de l'avion et Bill éclata.  
« Tu l'as dragué ! »  
Tom ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Qui ? Quand ? »  
« L'hôtesse ! Tu lui as fait un de tes sourires de charmeurs, je t'ai à l'œil Tom, je te préviens. »  
Tom fut pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable qui fit enrager son frère qui trépignait face à lui.  
« C'est tout ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense ? Bien, alors tu porteras tout les bagages »  
Tom cessa immédiatement de rire.

[…]

Et Bill avait tenu parole, n'ayant daigné que de porter son sac à main. Tom avait été rapidement vaincu par l'épuisement, et il dormait maintenant à poings fermés dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Frankfürt, son frère blotti contre lui. Bill gardait les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Tom sommeillait paisiblement contre lui, mais quelque chose lui taraudait trop l'esprit pour qu'il puisse faire de même. Cela le rendait nerveux, et il soupira pour la millième fois, se décidant enfin à passer à l'action.  
Il se pencha au dessus de Tom et l'embrassa doucement, cherchant à le réveiller sans le brusquer. Tom avait eu l'air tellement fatigué, il espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il sentit son double quitter peu à peu les limbes du sommeil, et délaissa ses lèvres pour lui sourire tendrement.

« Billi ? » La voix de Tom sonnait enrouée « Y'a un souci ? » s'enquit-il.  
Bill le rassura en secouant négativement la tête.  
« Tu me réveilles pour quoi alors ? »  
Bill piqua un fard monumental et répondit à voix basse. « Tu vois, les vacances sont pas encore terminées, et y'a cette histoire de promesse et… » Sa voix se transforma en un murmure presque inaudible. « Jeveuxquetumefasseslamour ».  
« Quoi ? » Tom fronça les sourcils, et Bill répéta de manière compréhensible.  
« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Tomi, cette nuit »  
La bouche de Tom s'ouvrit en un 'O' et Bill se consuma de honte. Puis Tom sourit, et rapprocha le visage de Bill du sien.  
« Tu en es sûr ? »

Pour toute réponse, Bill réduisit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres à néant, suçant celles de Tom entre les siennes, lui tirant un gémissement. Il glissa sa main sur le torse nu de Tom, la descendant au niveau de son nombril. Il lui suffit de l'effleurer du bout des doigts pour que Tom soupire de plaisir entre leurs lèvres. Il s'amusa un moment à rentrer et sortir son index à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que Tom craque et inverse leurs positions, le plaquant sur le matelas.  
« Laisse-toi faire »  
Et pour la première fois, Bill obéit, et apprécia de perdre le contrôle pour son jumeau, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. La bouche de Tom se perdit bien vite sur son torse chaud, déposant une kyrielle de baisers jusqu'à atteindre son téton auquel il appliqua un coup de langue, le sentant bien vite se durcir sous l'effet du désir. Si une des zones érogènes chez Tom était le nombril, chez Bill c'était ses tétons, et il prit grand soin de le titiller avec sa langue, faisant remuer Bill sous lui. Il le maintint allongé en plaquant ses mains sur son taille, et Bill protesta.  
« Tomi ! »

Tom s'appliqua encore un long instant à aspirer ce petit bout de lui, avant de céder aux supplications de son amant et de le délaisser pour descendre plus bas. Il retira bien vite le boxer inutile de son frère, dévoilant à sa vue son sexe déjà durci. Il releva les cuisses de Bill, les écartant le plus possible pour lui laisser libre accès à l'objet de ses convoitises. Bill soupira de plaisir anticipé, s'attendant à ce que Tom le prenne en bouche, et il écarquilla les yeux lorsque que la langue de Tom taquina son intimité à la place. Sa langue pénétra en lui et il hoqueta, se laissant emporter par la myriade de sensations que Tom lui provoquait en ondulant sa langue en lui. Jamais Tom ne lui avait fait ça, et tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis était nouveau pour lui. Tom lécha ses parois avant de pousser sa langue le plus profond possible, ses mains éloignant davantage les deux globes des fesses de Bill. Il retira sa langue et la fit glisser vers l'avant. Il suçota ses testicules, rendant son frère complètement fébrile, et en profita pour entrer aisément un doigt dans son intimité qui se contracta instantanément autour de lui. Bill lui paraissait délicieusement étroit, et il se retint de ne pas hâter les choses pour se retrouver plus rapidement en lui.

Sa bouche remonta encore, et il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la verge tendue, son piercing frottant contre la peau sensible. Bill rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un long gémissement, et Tom suçota son gland, léchant le liquide qui en coulait. Il plia son doigt à l'intérieur de Bill alors que sa bouche descendait autour de son pénis, et Bill reçut une décharge de plaisir qui le laissa coi un moment. Tom réitéra une deuxième fois son geste, avant de rajouter un autre doigt, écartant les chairs le plus délicatement possible. Sa bouche entama un lent vas-et-viens sur le sexe gorgé de désir, et Bill n'en pouvait déjà plus, tremblant d'une excitation qu'il ne cherchait pas à retenir. Les lèvres de Tom allaient et venaient de plus en plus vite autour de lui, le suçant délicieusement, et lorsqu'il creusa les joues pour accentuer le frottement avec sa virilité, Bill décolla dangereusement. Tom sentit le sexe de son frère pulser contre sa langue, et il l'aspira profondément une ultime fois avant de le relâcher.

Il retira ses doigts de Bill et remonta sur le lit jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent. Il souffla doucement sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son jumeau «Tu es vraiment sûr ? »  
Bill acquiesça, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot correctement, tous ses sens étaient mis en ivresse par la simple présence de son jumeau, et il inspira son odeur familière et rassurante. Tom se redressa, quittant le lit, et Bill eut désagréablement froid, priant pour que Tom déniche vite ce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il cherchait, dans son propre sac à main (on est jamais trop prudent, et Bill préférait le garder toujours à portée de main). Son frère revient enfin, s'agenouillant entre les genoux écartés de Bill, et étala plus ou moins soigneusement le lubrifiant le long de son sexe excité au maximum. Il plaça une main sur chaque cuisse de Bill, et souleva ses jambes pour qu'il puisse les enrouler autour de ses hanches.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Bill, le maintenant à plat contre le matelas, et se pencha en avant pour embrasser ses lèvres alors qu'il le pénétrait le plus délicatement possible. Les mains de Bill agrippèrent ses tresses, les tirant et lui faisant presque mal alors que Tom achevait d'entrer entièrement en lui. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre, et encore mieux que la première fois, sur la plage. Il était en Bill, enfin, et il attendit que ce dernier s'habitue à sa présence en lui, mordillant sauvagement ses lèvres pour trouver un exutoire à son plaisir indécent.

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de son double et le contempla. Ses joues rougies, son souffle saccadé, et ses yeux complètement noircis par le désir accélèrent exagérément le rythme des battements de son cœur, et il commença à se retirer, lentement. Il glissa hors du corps chaud de son jumeau avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Bill perdait déjà contact avec la réalité, se raccrochant aux épaules de Tom pour ne pas perdre totalement pieds. Il ne sentait plus que son jumeau tremblant contre lui, et les lents vas-et-viens qu'il exécutait en lui. C'était terriblement bon, peut-être même meilleur que de faire lui-même l'amour à Tom. Il remonta ses jambes sur le corps de Tom, tentant de lui donner l'angle parfait pour qu'il touche ce point qui, il le savait, le rendrait ivre de plaisir. Tom lui sourit, et sortit de lui pour se renfoncer d'un coup sec, heurtant sa prostate de plein fouet. Bill s'arqua en criant, rejetant la tête en arrière et plantant ses ongles dans le dos de Tom. Ce dernier réitéra le mouvement et Bill ferma les yeux.

Tom le pénétrait encore et encore, de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus divinement, et Bill gémissait son prénom à chaque à-coups. Il accompagna les coups de bassin de son frère en poussant lui-même vers le bas, rendant le tout encore meilleur. L'adrénaline déferlait dans tous ses membres, et Tom crut presque pouvoir jouir lorsque Bill resserra ses muscles autour de lui, le comprimant délicieusement dans un étau terriblement brûlant et étroit. Sa vision était devenue flou, la chaleur et les gémissements de son frère l'enveloppaient entièrement, et tous ses sens étaient particulièrement en éveil dans un seul but, percevoir Bill. Il sentait son plaisir à travers Bill, et il alimentait le sien, lui faisant pleinement savourer la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec son jumeau.

Tom ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il entendait Bill gémir son prénom, et qu'il tremblait sous lui alors qu'un plaisir incommensurable s'emparait de lui, déferlant dans ses veines et lui faisant voir les étoiles. Il s'efforça de frapper le plus fort possible la prostate de Bill, le faisant sangloter. Bill voulait que rien ne s'arrête, qu'ils restent ainsi pour l'éternité, mais il avait aussi une immense envie de jouir qui le rendait complètement fiévreux. Tom choisit pour lui, heurtant une dernière fois son point G de manière exquise, l'envoyant directement au septième ciel. Tout le corps de Bill vibra et se contracta, alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme et jouissait en un râle rauque. Son anus convulsait autour de Tom, le serrant et le relâchant de manière irrégulière. Tom réalisa un dernier vas-et-viens en Bill avant de venir à son tour, se libérant en lui en un cri silencieux, son dos se cambrant à l'extrême.

Il retomba sur son amant, et ils roulèrent tout deux sur le flanc, face-à-face, leurs torses se touchant presque. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, alors que leurs respirations saccadées se calmaient petit à petit. Tom offrit à Bill un sourire tendre, passant une main sur son visage pour replacer délicatement ses dreads derrière son oreille, et Bill lui rendit, tâtonnant pour retrouver ses doigts et les entremêler aux siens. Il ne parvenait qu'à peine à réaliser que Tom venait de lui faire l'amour, et il tendit son bras libre pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de son frère, le collant davantage contre lui et nichant son visage au creux de son épaule.  
«Je t'aime » lui susurra-t-il « Merci »  
Tom sourit « De rien, tout le plaisir fut pour moi »  
Bill soupira mais ne releva pas, préférant redresser son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

[…]

Bill tourna le volant, s'engageant dans une sortie d'autoroute en direction d'une aire de repos. Tom somnolait à côté de lui, complètement épuisé, il faut dire que Bill avait visiblement cherché à rattraper les trois années de perdues en une seule nuit, et il était lui-même assez fatigué. Il soupira, jetant un regard rapide vers son frère qui dormait paisiblement, hésitant à le réveiller pour lui demander de prendre sa place. Il atteignit l'aire et se gara. Il laissa son frère dormir et sortit doucement de la voiture pour aller se dégourdir les jambes dans l'allée caillouteuse, se promenant de longues minutes sous les arbres qui parsemaient la petite aire couverte de table de bois. Il se posa sur l'une d'elle, commençant à feuilleter le magazine qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Une page l'interpella et une idée lui vint en tête en la lisant plus attentivement, une idée tellement romantique qu'il en rougit. Il secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser cette envie stupide de son cerveau.  
De toute façon, c'était complètement impossible.

Et pourtant…  
Est-ce qu'il oserait vraiment le faire ?  
Son regard dériva sur l'Audi stationnée à l'ombre quelques mètres plus bas, et il se mordit anxieusement la lèvre. Tom se moquerait de lui, c'était certain. Mieux valait abandonner dès maintenant.

Mais plus ses yeux fixaient la photographie du magazine, plus son esprit divaguait. Il pouvait déjà entendre les cloches sonner. Il éclata de rire, non, là il s'égarait complètement. Il se demanda depuis quand il était devenu si romantique, avant de re considérer sa pensée avec sérieux.

Il était finalement quasiment sûr que ça plairait à Tom. Quasiment.  
Il ferma les yeux et, pour la troisième fois de sa vie, il se fit une promesse. Qu'il avait deux mois pour accomplir, pour ne pas changer.

Il savait déjà que, pour la troisième fois de sa vie, il allait se haïr pour ça et angoisser jusqu'à ce que la date limite arrive.  
Mais il était heureux.

[…]

La main de Tom glissa sur sa cuisse, et Bill rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant à Tom le libre accès à son cou, qu'il s'empressa de lécher sur toute la longueur. Leurs corps nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, et Tom entraina Bill en roulant sur le côté, se retrouvant en dessous de lui. Il écarta largement les jambes de son frère avec ses genoux et donna un coup de bassin vers le haut, les faisant frémir tout les deux.  
« Fais-moi l'amour Billi »  
« Non » répondit simplement Bill en se redressant, assis à califourchon sur les hanches de Tom.  
Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogatif « Non ? »  
« Je veux que tu le fasses » ordonna Bill avec un sourire en coin.  
« Bill ! C'est ton tour là, ça a été toi en dessous depuis… » Tom réfléchit « Depuis la première fois, en fait. Allez »  
Bill croisa les bras sur son torse, déterminé. «Non. T'en as profité durant trois ans, tu me dois bien ça »  
Tom s'offusqua « Quelle mauvaise foi. Bill, s'il te plait ». Il prit une mine de chien battu qui n'attendrit absolument pas son jumeau.  
« Tu le fais. C'est ça ou rien » trancha Bill en se relevant sur les genoux.  
« Alors c'est rien » râla Tom, sentant la mauvaise humeur poindre.  
Bill lui offrit un sourire sadique et avant que Tom n'ait le temps de réagir, il saisit son pénis et se plaça correctement dessus. D'un coup sec, il s'empala sur le sexe dur de son jumeau, entamant directement des vas-et-viens rapides, empêchant ainsi à son frère de protester. Et cela fonctionna, Tom ne se réduisant plus qu'à une chose gémissante sous lui, incapable de repousser son frère.

En réalité, c'était loin d'être la première fois que cette scène se produisait, Bill avait pris goût au rôle de dominé, et quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours, quel qu'en soit le prix. Cela faisait deux mois que les jumeaux combattaient, étrangement, pour ne pas avoir la dominance. Bien sur, les deux rôles leur plaisaient, mais Bill ne céderait pas, question de principe, et cela commençait à manquer à Tom.

Alors qu'il enfonçait violemment Tom en lui, son regard tomba sur le radioréveil et il tilta, le délai était bientôt passé.  
« Tomi » Il arrêta tous mouvements et Tom le dévisagea avec frustration.  
« Continue »  
« Tu veux m'épouser ? »  
Tom se redressa sur les coudes et le regarda, incrédule.  
« Je veux dire » Il effectua un vas-et-viens autour de Tom qui rejeta la tête en arrière « Pa-sser ta vie a-vec m-oi, tout ça qu-oi » begaya faiblement Bill.  
Tom se mit en position assise, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains.  
« Billi, tu sais bien que je compte passer ma vie avec toi, on y était destiné avant même notre naissance, et je l'ai toujours voulu » Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez « Par contre » Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue « Pour le mariage, c'est pas autorisé Bill »  
« Je m'en fous » Marmotta Bill « On les emmerde et on le fera quand même, rien que nous deux, notre amour, et une promesse. »  
« Billi, t'es trop romantique là » remarqua Tom avec un sourire, ému malgré lui.  
« J'y peux rien » rit Bill « Je suis gay.»

[Fin]


End file.
